Streszczenie fabuły
Znamię Przeznaczenia I Wątki główne: Oliwkowy - Główny Wątek Fabularny, tj. odnajdywanie Kryształów i walka z Zakonem, punkt kulminacyjny powieści i zakończenie. Czerwony - Wątek inwazji Cesarstwa, upadku Caerdanii i zmagań dyplomatycznych Zielony - Wątek Najwyższego Kręgu, Mistrza Eaelmaerana i ataku Kręgu na wampiry Krwisty - Wątek Awirskiej Inkwizycji, Inkwizytora Senaerana Błękitny - Wątek Gendara oraz Tinnevana i jego drogi na ciemną ścieżkę Wątki dodatkowe: Purpurowy - Wątek Zakonu Czarnego Ciernia i Mistrza Kyranda Pomarańczowy - Wątek przyjaźni i miłości Nathana i Vivienne Brązowy - Wątek Malaverian, Liuciira, Vellendira, upadku Starożytnych i czasów legendarnych Żółty - Wątek poznawania przeszłości swojego rodu przez Nathana, historia Arjana Alejvera Prolog - Zaświaty wzywają Akcja zaczyna się wstępnem podczas czasów mitycznych. Mistrz Liusciir wraz z elitą elifkich czarodziei odsyła Wieże Symbolu Araeth do Międzyświecia. Udaje mu się, lecz ginie na miejscu. Rozdział I Główna akcja rozpoczyna się na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu Tasedry. Nathan pokłócił się ze swoim Wujem i wyszedł wieczorem z domu, by popatrzeć na ocean. Zauważa zepsutą łódkę z poszarpanym żaglem, która płynie w jego stronę. Kiedy dopłynęła, z łódki wypełza pewien tajemniczy, ciężko ranny człowiek. Nathan podchodzi do niego, a ranna postać mówi mu, żeby zaniósł list władcy Królestwa Eilawen, po czym umiera. Wystraszony Nathan - pod nieobecność Wuja - bierze z domu zapasy i wyrusza na wędrówkę do Miasta Ogrodów. Tam mieszka Gendar, stary przyjaciel jego Wuja, bardzo mądry człowiek, więc pewno mu pomoże. Po drodze, pewnej nocy, napotyka bandytów, ale ratuje go wędrowny rycerz Merwin. Rycerz zapewnia mu schronienie na noc. Rankiem, gdy bramy miasta zostały otwarte, Nathan udaje się do mieszkania Gendara i opowiada mu o liście. Dziadek zauważa, że na kopercie widnieje Tetracirkrux oraz pieczęć generała Velsendara, czyli szefa ruchu oporu na Starych Lądach. Następnie Nathan udaje się do króla Eilawen i wręcza mu list. Następna scena dzieje się kilka godzin później, jak król Patrinemus II naradza się ze szlachtą w sprawie listu. Król przeczytał list, w którym faktycznie chodziło o inwazje Nazergaanu Jeden ze szlachciców się pyta, kiedy Cesarstwo przybędzie. Król ponownie spojrzał na list, po czym zamarł i z przerażeniem popatrzył po sali. Okazało się, że Cesarstwo ma zaatakować dokładnie dzisiaj. Rozdział II - Taniec żywiołów Wnętrze mrocznej, posępnej ruiny - Eleras Kypve. Zakapturzona, czarna postać idzie przez jej wnętrze do opustoszałej, mrocznej sali tronowej, gdzie zasiada Wielki Mistrz Kyrand. Toczy gdzie rozmawia, z której się dowiadujemy, że Zakon znalazł lokalizacje Kryształu Ognia. Okazuje się, że to dom Gendara, więc Zakon wyśle tam swoich ludzi. W tym fragmencie trochę zapoznajemy się z mrocznym Mistrzem Zakonu, głównym antagonistą. Nathan biegnie z powrotem do domu wuja, by go powiadomić o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z inwazją Nazergaanu. Jednakże zastaje płonący budynek, a na wybrzeżu w tle widać cesarskie statki. Koło płonącego domu kręciło się parę cesarskich, którzy powiesili Wuja i właśnie zauważyli Nathana. Ten się wyrywa, zabija jednego, bierze im konia i ucieka do Eilawen, do Gendara. Jest cały wystraszony i zrozpaczony. Nie może w to uwierzyć, że zabił człowieka, że miejsce gdzie się wychował przestało istnieć, a sam Wuj nie żyje. Gdy Nathan mówi, co się stało, Gendar próbuje go pocieszyć, lecz wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i nakazuje się schować w tajemnej piwnicy. Wtedy nagle do jego domu wchodzą zakonnicy Czarnego Ciernia i znajdują Kryształ Ognia, który biorą ze sobą i wracają. Wtedy Gendar zdaje sobie sprawę, że Czarne Ciernie odkryły jego kryjówkę i już nie jest bezpieczny. Opowiada Nathanowi historię Zakonu i snuje hipotezy, dlaczego Czarne Ciernie potrzebowałyby Kryształów. Jego obawy są niepokojące. Gendar mówi, że Kryształ Ognia to jeden z Kryształów przeznaczenia - magiczny, potężny artefakt, stworzony jeszcze przez Starożytne Elfy. Potem przypomina sobie, że w podziemiach Itisnedragu są elfie ruiny, w których niegdyś znaleziono ów kryształ. Następnie rankiem szykują się w podróż do tego miejsca. Gendar przedstawia Nathanowi Vivienne - adeptkę magii, która pomoże im w ekspedycji. Nathan i Vivienne się kiepsko dogadują. Wszyscy razem ruszają do opuszczonych ruin. Wchodzą, lecz w środku nie znajdują niczego wartościowego. Wtedy Gendar zauważa ścianę, na której pisze stara notatka, ze jest 5 artefaktów, a wszystkie razem w połączeniu z Kielichem umożliwiają uzyskanie krwi Starożytnych Elfów. Czasy Starożytne. Elf Vellendir płacze nad odkrytą trumną Liusciira w Świątyni. Przerywa mu generał, który mówi, że ich miasto (Caep Taerayas) upada. Wtedy Vellendir zdaje sobie sprawę, że to już koniec. Patrzy na walące się miasto i przemawia do resztek żywych mieszkańców - nocą opuszczą Caep Taerayas do podziemnego miasta-grobowca w lodowej krainie. Rozdział III Staje się jasne, że Nathan, Gendar i Vivienne muszą znaleźć wszystkie pozostałe Artefakty zanim zrobią to Czarne Ciernie. Następnie Gendar opowiada, że kiedyś był czarodziejem w Najwyższym Kręgu i że jeden z jego znajomych wie, gdzie znajduje się kolejny Kryształ. Problem jest, że ten znajomy siedzi w lochach Najwyższego Kręgu. Nathan, Vivienne i Gendar muszą włamać się do lochów Kręgu i uwolnić tego znajomego. Następnego dnia uwalniają i ten znajomy zdradza im położenie Kryształu Wichrów. Lecz ginie przy próbie ucieczki, zabity przez arcymaga Egleraiasa Aeth Eaelmaerana. Gendar stawia opór, lecz ostatecznie przegrywa i ucieka razem z resztą. Idą do domu Gendara. I wtedy właśnie Gendar mówi, że muszą wyruszyć w podróż, w której znajdą pozostałe Kryształy. A Gendar mówi, że musi wyruszyć do swojego przyjaciela Tinnevana się poradzić, co tu dalej w tej sprawie zrobić. Pałac królewski w Eilawen. Posłaniec z Królestwa Caerdanii biegnie zdyszany przez komnaty i mówi, że musi koniecznie porozmawiać z Patrinemusem, królem Eilawen. Spotykają się i mówi mu, że tej nocy stolica Królestwa Caerdanii - Ratheng - została zaatakowana przez Nazergaan i padła, a władca Caerdanii został zabity. Król jest w szoku, nie wyobraża sobie, że można podbić tak potężne miasto w jedną noc. Goniec mówi, że miasto zostało zrównane z ziemią. Wtedy król nakazuje mobilizacje wszystkich wojsk itd. Goniec dodaje, że jednym z nielicznych, którzy przetrwali atak Nazergaanu jest czarodziej Rhann, i że przyjdzie opowiedzieć wszystko królowi, gdy tylko będzie w stanie (teraz jest ciężko ranny). Król nakazuje poselstwo do króla Awirii, by zaprzestać działań wojennych i zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Rozdział IV Następnego dnia rano. Nathan i Vivienne wędrują przez las do Awirii, do elfich ruin wskazanych przez Znajomego. W drodze stopniowo nieprzyjemna aura nieufności i wrogości wokół nich znika i lepiej się zapoznają. Popołudnie. Nathan i Vivienne wciąż idą do Awirii (do Caep Taerayas), do ruin wskazanych przez znajomego Gendara. Nagle natrafiają na związanego, nieprzytomnego elfa w leśnym, wędrownym stroju. Rozwiązują go, a gdy on się ocknął pytają, kim jest. Zwie się Erevin z Caldemory i opowiada im, jak to się stało, że leży tu schwytany (został wrobiony przez własnych ludzi i porzucony na pastwę losu). Postanawia dołączyć do Nathana i Vivienne. Późny wieczór. Nathan i drużyna zatrzymują się przy strumyczku, by uzupełnić zapasy wody, gdy nagle słyszą wycie wilków. Po chwili pojawia się kilka. Zabijają je, a przy okazji drużyna poznaje możliwości bitewne Erevina, który zastrzelił najpierw kilka wilków z łuku. Po tym Erevin wspomina, że trakty nie zawsze bywają bezpieczne. Pałac Eilawen. Czarodzien Rhann zostaje przedstawiony Patrinemusowi i opowiada królowi i generałom co się wydarzyło tej nocy. Wtedy zostajemy przeniesieni do wczoraj i zostaje ukazane oblężenie: "deszcz ognia", rozwałka, panika, walące się budynki, trupy, eksplozje itd, a potem wkroczenie wojsk Nazergaanu. Po usłyszeniu tej opowieści król Patrinemus odczuwa niepokój. Nie wie, jak może zatrzymać taką potęgę. Rozdział V Eleras Kypve. Mistrz Kyrand dowiaduje się o wyprawie Nathana Alejvera. Wysyła za nim w pogoń Czarnych Cierni, którzy mają go dopaść. Noc, trakt miedzy Miastem Ogrodów a Caep Taerayas. Drużyna Nathana rozbija obóz. Vivienne mówi, że zostaje im tylko dzień drogi do celu. Gdy Erevin poszedł na polowanie, Nathan wypytuje się Vivienne o Awirię. Ona mówi mu o tamtejszej sytuacji politycznej, o prześladowaniach religijnych, Inkwizycji, wojnie z Eilawen, problemach z Orkami itd. Poza tym coraz bardziej siebie lubią. Poranek następnego dnia. Gendar dochodzi do domu TINNEVANA. Witają się serdecznie "kope lat!" itd. Gendar wtedy mówi Tinnevanowi o tym, że Zakon Czarnego Ciernia próbuje zdobyć artefakty by się dostać do Międzyświecia. Wtedy Tinnevan wyjaśnia, dlaczego chcą to zrobić - mówi o uwięzionej w Międzyświeciu magii - magii geometrycznej symbolu Araeth. I mówi, że jak Czarne Ciernie zdobędą władzę nad tą magią, to będą tacy potężni, że zapanują nad całym światem. Ponadto mówi mu o wampirach - czyli byłych elfach, którzy posiadają najważniejszy artefakt, bez którego reszta będzie bezużyteczna - Kielich. Ponadto okazuje się, że Tinnevan ma Kryształ Wody. Gendar prosi go, by przechowywał później znalezione przez Nathana artefakty, żeby Czarne Ciernie go nie znalazły. Tinnevan się zgadza. Ponadto Tinnevan zauważa, że ma wtyki w Najwyższym Kręgu, które mówią, że Krąg jest skorumpowany i wypełnia wolę Czarnych Cierni. Dodatkowo mówi, że planują inwazję na Szkarłatny Tron - siedzibę tych wampirów. Nathan, Vivienne i Erevin pomagają pewnemu bogatemu człowiekowi w pewnej sprawie, dzięki czemu ten wręcza im w darze trzy konie, dzięki czemu poruszają się o wiele szybciej. Pałac Awirii. Elficki król wysłuchuje posła Eilawen, a następnie naradza się z innymi i mówi: powinniśmy się spotkać z Eilaweńczykami i zacząć negocjować. Ale szlachta się burzy i mówią: "To kłamstwo!", "To podpucha, chcą nas podstępem pozabijać!", "Jeśli mamy powstrzymać to rzekome cesarstwo, to poradzimy sobie bez ich pomocy". Król się zastanawia i smuci. Rozdział VI Następnego dnia, siedziba Najwyższego Kręgu. Mistrz Egleraias Aeth Eaelmaeran idzie do Sali Przedwiecznych. Na miejscu są już mistrz Junajan i mistrz Dorsaghel. Potem rozpoczyna się narada czarodziejów, którą otwierają słynne słowa (tutaj one są). Na naradzie Krąg decyduje się zniszczyć wampiry i zabezpieczyć znajdujący się w Szkarłatynm Tronie Kielich. Oczywiście mistrz Eaelmaeran tak naprawdę planuje Kielich oddać Kyrandowi. Kilka chwil później. Dom Tinnevana. Tinnevan mówi Gendarowi, że jego ludzie donieśli mu, że Krąg zaatakuje wampiry i że armia Kręgu będzie tam za kilka dni. Gendar snuje plan żeby podczas zamieszania i bitwy zwinął kielich z podziemi Szkarłatnego Tronu. W końcu gdzie dwóch się bije tam trzeci korzysta... Kilka dni później. Pobliże Caep Taerayas. Nathan, Vivienne i Erevin już widzą na horyzoncie Wieże Księżyca i Gwiazd - najwyższa budowla na kontynencie. Vivienne przypomina, że to właśnie najwyższa wieża na całym kontynencie. Kilka chwil później przechodzą w pobliżu młyna. Obok niego stoi facet, który ich zaczepia i wzywa o pomoc. Mówi, że bandyci przed chwilą byli w jego domu i porwali jego żonę i chcą z nią wiecie co zrobić. Błaga ich o pomoc. Nathan się zgadza i drużyna udaje się do młyna. W środku znajdują kilku bandytów, których załatwiają. Na sianie znajdują leżącą nieprzytomną kobietę. Mężczyzna im dziękuje i wręcza im jakiś podarunek. Pałac Eilawen. Patrinemus siedzi w swoich kwaterach rozmyślając o zaistniałej sytuacji: inwazja Cesarstwa i wojna z Awirią. Nagle mówią mu, że ktoś się chce z nim widzieć i że to pilne. Wchodzi czarno ubrany facet (którym potem okaże się Volmutiro - prawa ręka Cesarza). Postać jest tajemnicza i proponuje Patrinemusowi układ, by zgodził się uznać cesarza Trookvara III jako swojego pana a kult Cesarza-Boga jako nową religie, a w zamian Cesarstwo nie skrzywdzi Eilaweńczyków, a królestwo utrzyma autonomie jako podległe Cesarstwu. Volmiturio odchodzi, król się zastanawia. Rozdział VII Ranek następnego dnia. Nathan, Vivienne i Erevin stają przed Caep Taerayas. Erevin ich chwilowo opuszcza w celu zebrania od nowa drużyny, która im pomoże. Nathan i Vivienne wchodzą sami do miasta. Nie wiedzą, czego mają szukać, wiedzą tylko, że jakichś ruin. Rozglądają się za jakimś noclegiem i natrafiają na ogłoszenie, które mówi o ekspedycji do podziemnych ruin w mieście. Organizuje ją Awirska Inkwizycja. Przyjaciele zgłaszają się na ochotników. (ogłoszenie okaże się tylko przekrętem Czarnych Cierni, by znaleźć Nathana) Szkarłatny Tron - zamek wampirów. Z lasu wyłania się armia Najwyższego Kręgu na czele z Eaelmaeranem i... Mistrzem Kyrandem. Armię Kręgu wspomagają też pomniejsze oddziały Czarnych Cierni. Natomiast ze Szkarłatnego Tronu wychodzą elfowie-wampiry. Jest ich tylko kilkunastu, lecz są niezwykle potężnymi magami i wojownikami. Po przedstawieniu żądań przez Kyranda wampiry odmawiają i rozpoczyna się krwawa, spektakularna bitwa. Nathan i Vivienne skonsultowali się w sprawie ogłoszenia i zostało im przydzielonych do pomocy trzech żołnierzy Inkwizycji. Dwóch to idioci, ale ten trzeci jest miły i przyjacielski. Cała piątka udaje się do starożytnych elfickich ruin odkopanych w pobliżu miasta i schodzą w dół. Podziemne ruiny i korytarze okazują się bardzo niebezpieczne i pełne pułapek. W niektóre wpada dwóch żołnierzy-idiotów, trzeci ginie na końcu. Bitwa o Szkarłatny Tron trwa. Wampiry powoli przegrywają, a Czarne Ciernie dostają się do środka. Po drodze Kyrand razem z Eaelmaeranem zabijają przywódce wampirów i dostają się do miejsca, gdzie spoczywa kielich... a raczej spoczywał. Okazuje się, że zniknął. Mistrz Kyrand wpada w niesamowity szał. ...tymczasem ze Szkarłatnego Tronu wymyka się Gendar trzymając Kielich. Udaje się z powrotem do Tinnevana i oddaje mu Kielich na przechowanie. Opowiada mu też o tym jak tego dokonał. Następnie postanawia udać się w podróż do miasta Damennor w pobliżu, by odwiedzić tamtejszą Akademię Magii by dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy (Eleras Kypve, Caep Dhun) a następnie udać się do Awirii by pomóc Nathanowi. Rozdział VIII Nathan i Vivienne odnajdują w podziemiach Kryształ Wichrów. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawia się cały oddział Inkwizycji na czele z Wielkim Inkwizytorem Senaeranem. Rozkazują im oddać kryształ albo ich zabiją. Wtedy Vivienne rzuca Kryształem o ziemie - okazuje się, że ma magiczne właściwości i powstrzymuje na chwile Inkwizycje. Przyjaciele wpadają do płynącej tam podziemnej rzeki, która wyrzuca ich na powierzchnie. Niestety... tam trafiają na bandę przestępców, którzy ich porywają i związują. Inkwizycja zbiera się z ziemi, Senaeran bierze Kryształ Wichrów. Niedługo po wyjściu Gendara Tinnevan spakował Kielich i Kryształ Wody i wyruszył w drogę do Caep Taerayas, gdzie była jedna z kryjówek Czarnych Cierni. Okazuje się, że Tinnevan współpracuje z mistrzem Kyrandem, gdyż oni mają coś, na czym mu bardzo zależy. Król Eilawen rozmyśla nad propozycją Volmiturio. W tym czasie opowiada też szczegółowo historię podboju Tasedry i Królestwa Kehiru. Rozdział IX Następny dzień. Nathan i Vivienne siedzą schwytani przez bandytów, którzy im grożą i mają w stosunku z nich złe plany. Kwatera Awirskiej Inkwizycji. Proces pewnego człowieka, którego oskarża się o liczne przestępstwa. Następnie niesprawiedliwie płonie na stosie. Poznajemy wówczas nieco bliżej postać Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Świątynia. Rozmowa Senaerana z wyimaginowanym głosem swojej zmarłej kochanki, która sonduje jego sumienie. Określa go jego prawdziwym imieniem - Sven, co wprawia w furię Inkwizytora. Cierpi, jednocześnie płacze i się złości. Rozdział X Mija 5 dni. Rankiem z pomocą Nathanowi i Vivienne w końcu przychodzi Erevin ze swoją drużyną, który zabija bandytów. Erevin mówi, że zna położenie Kryształu Ziemi! Dowiedział się tego, bo po zebraniu drużyny znalazł konającego krasnoludzkiego maga, który powiedział mu o Krysztale i żeby uważali na... - wtedy zatruta strzałka z krzaków go dobiła. Chwilę później atakują Czarne Ciernie. Erevin z drużyną walczą z zakonnikami i pokonują ich. Okazuje się, że Kryształ Ziemi jest w podziemiach krasnoludzkiego miasta na północy. Nathan z drużyną wyruszają do miasta krasnoludów. Tinnevan dotarł do Caep Taerayas, dokonuje wymiany z Mistrzem Kyrandem - Kielich i Kryształ Wody w zamian za obietnice wskrzeszenia żony Tinnevana, na czym mu bardzo zależy. Mistrz Kyrand mówi mu, że jak tylko zdobędzie władzę nad Wieżami Araeth, wskrzesi jego zmarłą żonę (Tinnevan wciąż ją kocha, jest zdesperowany i zrobi wszystko, by zwrócić jej życie) Wieczór, droga do miasta krasnoludów. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy Nathan w końcu mówi Vivienne po części co do niej czuje. Przeszłość: czasy mityczne. Liusciir, gdy - jak na elfa - jest jeszcze młody, sprzeciwia się okrucieństwu w Imperium Ksieżyca i Gwiazd. Wkracza do najwyższego pałacu w Caep Valiris i w pojedynkę masakruje całą elitę elickich arcymagów, przez co w państwie panuje na powrót porządek i równość. Rozdział XI Kilka dni później. Tinnevan jest w drodze z Caep Taerayas z powrotem. Na trakcie nagle natrafia na zmierzającego do Caep Taerayas Gendara (który szedłby spotkać się z Nathanem). Gendar go przejrzał i nastąpił pojedynek magiczny. Z początku Tinnevan przegrywał, ale w ostateczności użył zakazanej Magii Chaosu i pokonał Gendara. Nie zabił go, ale zatrzymał go na dłużej. Tinnevan pod wpływem spaczenia umysłu wraca z powrotem do Mistrza Gendara. Następnego dnia: Nathan i drużyna wkraczają do miasta krasnoludów, do którego prowadzi długa jaskinia u podnóża gór Tearhellan. W środku wita ich serdecznie Dlogan, który oprowadza ich po mieście, a następnie tłumaczą mu w czym rzecz. Dlogan opowiada im o upadłym niegdyś królestwie Tenebru - mrocznych krasnoludach na usługach czarnoksieżnika Merhilisua, który osiągnął nieśmiertelność. Tenebranie upadli wieki temu. Mówi, że głęboko pod miastem są ruiny stolicy Tenebran. Podobno tam można znaleźć Kryształ Ziemi, więc Nathan decyduje, że razem tam pójdą. Dodatkowo dowiadują się, że w tych ruinach wciąż grasuje straszliwy upiór Merhiliusa, w którym zaklęte jest całe zło tejże nacji. Caep Taerayas. Wielki Inkwizytor Senarean rozdaje żywność biednym i potrzebującym. Następnie w pałacu zastanawia go sprawa inwazji Cesarstwa Nazergaanu na Tasedre. Stara się przekonać szlachtę, że zjednoczenie z Eilawen jest jedynym słuszym wyborem. Nathan i reszta idą przez te podziemne ruiny i co chwile coś ich straszy. Towarzyszy im Dlogan. Vivienne zauważa, że te ruiny są niesamowicie aktywne magicznie. W końcu przechodzą przez jakieś wielkie wrota, i mędrzec oznajmia im, że dalej może iść tylko sam Nathan. Vivienne sie sprzeciwia, ale Nathan się zgadza. Nathan wchodzi i po kilku chwilach spaceru po ruinach napotyka na tego upiora czarnoksiężnika, który usiłuje go zwodzić. Gdy już jest w pomieszczeniu, w którym odnajduje Kryształ Ziemi, upiór mówi mu, że ukaże mu przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Merhilius ukazuje mu kilka wizji. W przeszłości Nathan widzi swojego ojca, Arjana Alejvera, który jest dla niego dobrym ojcem, ale ginie na kontynencie Emaleja na wojnie z Cesarstwem. Natomiast matka zostaje zamordowana przez cesarskich Justycjariuszy. Potem widzi siebie jako małe dziecko, które przygarnia Wuj i płynie na Tasedrę, gdzie buduje willę. W teraźniejszości widzi Mistrza Kyranda, który rozmyśla o artefaktach i swoim mrocznym planie. Następnie widzi Kryształ Chaosu, który tkwi w niewielkiej dolinie w górach Tearhellan, w starych elfickich ruinach. W przyszłości Merhilius mu ukazuje wielką wojnę: niepokonaną armię nieumarłych pod dowództwem Kyranda, która staje naprzeciw Awirskiej armii. Następnie Tasedrę całkowicie z niszczoną, a na ruinach Caep Valiris powiewa sztandar Cesarstwa. Ostatnią wizją jest śmierć Vivienne, która umiera z głodu w lochach. Nathan bardzo cierpi widząc te przykre dla niego wizje. Upiór wyjaśnia, że wszystko to się wydarzy, jeśli Nathan weźmie artefakt. Okłamuje go, że to są prawdziwe proroctwa i że się spełnią (są prawdziwe nie licząc wizji śmierci Vivienne) jeśli Nathan wyniesie Kryształ z tej sali. Przekonuje go, by tu pozostał i poddał się jego woli - Merhilius chciał wejść w jego ciało i za jego pomocą obudzić śpiące innne upiory podziemi, a potem zniszczyć Czarne Ciernie i zdobyć władzę nad potęgą Araeth, by wyeliminować cały świat na powierzchni. Awirska szlachta po namowach Wielkiego Inkwizytora zgadza się na propozycje króla i pokojowe rozwiązanie sporów z Eilawen. Wysyłają dyplomatę do Eilawen Rozdział XII Nathan leży półprzytomny na ziemi, trzęsąc sie od czasu do czasu. Jego siłą woli walczy z Merhiliusem, który chce przejąc jego ciało. Niewiele brakuje, by mu się to udało. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wchodzi ekipa Nathana i Vivienne wymawia zaklęcie odstraszające tego upiora. Nathan ożywa i Vivienne bierze artefakt. Tłumaczy mu, że Dlogan był sługą Merhiliusa i zwodził ich cały czas, wiec go pobili i weszli do środka. Nagle słyszą potężny głos upiora "rozgniewaliście duchy tego miejsca, pożałujecie tego, nędzni śmiertelnicy!". Wtedy ruiny zaczynają się burzyć a ziemia się trzęsie. Wszystko się sypie. Drużyna ucieka. Po drodze atakują ich szkielety. Drużyna szybko ucieka z rozpadających się ruin. W dodatku Erevina przygniata kolumna. Krzyczy, by go zostawić, ale udaje się go uwolnić i zdążają uciec w ostatnim momencie, bo wejście się zawaliło, a Teneber i upiór czarnoksieżnika Merhiliusa na zawsze zostają zapomnieni. Drużyna ustala następne kroki. Nathan mówi o swojej wizji kryształu w górach. Erevin mówi, że istnieje takie miejsce w górach Tearhellan i postanawiają się tam wszyscy razem udać. Następnego dnia rano: Tinnevan dociera do Caep Taerayas, do Mistrza Kyranda i przyrzeka mu lojalność. Kyrand się uśmiecha i mówi, że ma co do jego osoby plan, ale na razie Tinnevan musi się ukrywać i zbierać siły. Rozdział XIII Drużyna dociera do małej wioski u podnóża masywu Tearhellan. Niedługo po ich przybyciu wioskę atakują brutalni orkowie z gór, drużyna Nathana pomaga bronić wioski. Prócz nich do walki włączyła się też wysoka postać w zbroi i dwuręcznym mieczem, która masakruje większość orków. Drużyna się z nim zapoznaje - to Vellisith Smokobójca. Poznają jego historię: był kiedyś awirskim szlachcicem, ale został wrobiony w morderstwo i go wygnali z Awirii. Jego marzeniem jest oczyszczenie swojego imienia. Żeby nabrać trochę dobrej sławy zamieszkał koło tej wioski by móc bronić bezbronnych wieśniaków przez napadami orków. Vellisith postanawia pomóc Nathanowi odnaleźć Kryształ Chaosu z nadzieją że w ten sposób odzyska swoje imię. Nathan, Vivienne, Erevin, Vellisith i drużyna wspinają się stromymi ścieżkami w góry, w końcu przechodzą granicę śniegu i w mrozie przeprawiają się przez szczyty górskie. Po drodze zostają zaatakowani przez orków. Dochodzą do starych elfickich rozpadlin, które się okazują być miejscem kultu orków. Drużynę brzydzi to, co widzą, gdyż orkowie czczą demony składając brutalne ofiary, dlatego wszędzie jest pełno krwi i szczątków zwierząt, ludzi (a nawet innych orków!). Po środku leży Kryształ Chaosu. Po wykończeniu orków Nathan beirze Kryształ, lecz emanuje bardzo złowrogą nocą. Trzymając go Nathan widzi przerażające rzeczy i czuje strach. Zobaczył twarz Bestii i czuł nawołujący go głos*. Odrzuca Kryształ gwałtownie, więc pakują go do plecaka, by nie stwarzał problemów. Opuszczają to przeklęte miejsce. * - którym będzie głos arcydemona Asah'terona, Czarnego Króla, który alegorycznie zwiastować będzie nadchodzące w dalekiej przyszłości mroczne wydarzenia Około północy dochodzą z powrotem do wioski. Vellisith oznajmia, że wyruszy razem z nimi i będzie towarzyszył już do końca. Następnego dnia wyruszają w stronę Caep Taerayas, by spotkać się z Gendarem. Rozdział XIV Pewnej nocy w trakcie podróży do celu. Nathan, Vivienne i Vellisith idą wieczorem do pobliskiej wioski kupić trochę zaopatrzenia, a Erevin z drużyną rozbił nocleg w pobliżu traktu. Nocą Nathan i Vivienne jeszcze nie wrócili. No i podczas gdy Erevin ze swoimi ludźmi spali sobie na kocach przy ognisku, nagle zza drzew wyłania się cały oddział Inkwizycji i ich obezwładniają - obeszło się prawie bez walki. Nagle pojawia się również Wielki Inkwizytor Senaeran. Po przeszukaniu Erevina bierze mu Kryształ Ziemi i Chaosu. W końcu dowódca oddziału Inkwizycji spogląda na jeńców i pyta się Wielkiego Inwkizytora "Co z nimi zrobimy?". Senaeran wpatruje się w dal nieobecnymi oczami i mówi "Na początku był Chaos." (cytat z Księgi Światłości, świętej księgi primordializmu). Dowódca załapał, o co chodziło Inkwizytorowi, wydał swoim ludziom rozkaz ruchem dłoni i... Trzymający więźniów żołnierze wyciągnęli sztylety i poderżnęli wszystkim gardło. W ten sposób ginie Erevin z Caldemory wraz z drużyną. Czarne Ciernie zdobywają wszystkie artefakty. Poranek. Nathan i Vivienne załamują się widząc to, co się stało. Opłakują poległych i nie mogą uwierzyć, że odebrano im wszystkie kryształy. Prawie całkowicie tracą nadzieje, a Nathan obwinia się za to wszystko. Vellisith wyjawia Nathanowi, że jego ojciec znał Arjana Alejvera - prawdziwego ojca Nathana. Ojcowie poznali się lata temu na Emalei. Vellisith zdradza pokrótce historię Arjana. Przeszłość: Emaleja, 1221 rok. Arjan Alejver po zabiciu Neheriusa powraca do wioski. Rozmawia z Vorkhinem (Wujem). Później docierają wiadomości, że nad światem wisi widmo wielkiej wojny z Cesarstwem. Arjan oznajmia, że nie zamierza pozwolić, by Cesarstwo zniewoliło jego ojczyznę. Tymczasem przybywają Gendar, Junajan i Eaelmaeran z Kręgu i toczy się rozmowa o Koronie Upadłych Królów. Vellisith obiecuje zdradzić więcej szczegółów kiedy indzieje. Rozdział XV Jest spotkanie działaczy Czarnych Cierni: Mistrza Kyranda, Egleraiasa z Kręgui Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Na tym spotkaniu wszystkie 5 Kryształów + Klielich trafiają w łapy Kyranda. I ustalają plan działania: W głównej kryjówce Zakonu, w posępnej twierdzy Eleras Kypve zostanie odprawiony rytuał mający na celu otworzenie wrót do Międzyświecia. Wielki Inkwizytor rozmyśla: dowiadujemy się, że tak na prawdę on tylko chce wykorzystać Czarne Ciernie, by samemu przejąć potęgę starożytnej elfickiej magii. A to dlatego, że jego ambicją jest odbudowanie dawnej cywilizacji Starożytnych Elfów. Następnego dnia. Nathan, Vivienne i Smokobójca bez nadziei wracają do Miasta Wichrów. Wierzą, że znajdą tam Gendara i poradzą się co dalej mogą zrobić i czy faktycznie Czarne Ciernie zwyciężyły. Niestety nagle wpadają w zasadzkę. Dopada ich ok. 20 zakonników Czarnego Ciernia. Próba walki okazuje się błędem, gdyż Czarne Ciernie mają niesamowitą przewagę. Przyjaciele uciekają, lecz czarne Ciernie wciąż ich gonią i w końcu uniemożliwiają ucieczkę. W końcu Vellisith postanawia się zatrzymać i rozkazuje reszcie uciekać. Nathan się nie zgadza, jednak w końcu Veelisith go przekonuje. Nathan i Vivienne uciekają, a Vellisith mierzy się z zakonnikami. Rozpoczyna się krwawa bitwa, w której Vellistih walczy zaciekle niczym tygrys. Mimo ciężkich ran pokonuje prawie wszystkich zakonników, następnie pod wpływem ran pada ledwo żywy na ziemię, a zakonnicy go dobijają. Rozdział XVI Mistrz Kyrand domyślił się planu Wielkiego Inkwizytora, dlatego postanowił się go pozbyć: po prostu dzięki swoim wpływom w awirskim rządzie dostarczył sfałszowanych dowodów na to że Wielki Inkwizytor jest heretykiem. Następnie do Wielkiego Inkwizytora pukają awirscy żołnierze i po przedstawieniu zarzutów chcą go pojmać. On ich z łatwością załatwia, ale wie już, że to jego koniec. Wielki Inkwizytor Senaeran udaje się do Świątyni Księżyca i Gwiazd, gdzie staje przed ołtarzem Światłości i w lamencie przeprasza duchy Starożytnych Elfów, że ich zawiódł. Następnie na progu świątyni stają Czarne Ciernie z zamiarem zabicia Senareana, lecz ten popełnia samobójstwo spalając się za pomocą magii. Nathan i Vivienne dotarci do miasta. Dowiadują się, że Inkwizycja wystawiła bardzo wysoką nagrodę za ich głowę. Lecz udaje im się przekraść do miasta, gdzie odnajduje ich Gendar. Tymczasem Gendar dochodzi do Miasta Wichrów. Gdy dowiaduje się co zaszło, łapie się za głowie. Dzięki informacjom z biblioteki Damennoru Gendar wiedział, że siedziba Zakonu jest w Eleras Kypve. Stwierdził, że powie wszystko królowi Awirii, którego znał od dawna, by ten zebrał armie i wyruszył na Eleras Kypve, by zniszczyć Kyranda. Tymczasem rozkazał Nathanowi i Vivienne odnaleźć niejakie Caep Dhun, czyli podziemne, lodowe miasto-grobowiec. Gendar ma nadzieje, że przyjaciele odnajdą tam jednego z Pradawnych, czyli lodowe istoty, w które się przemieniły Starożytne Elfy w podziemiach pod wpływem chorób i mroku. Pod koniec rozmowy Gendar według starego zwyczaju pasuje Nathana na Rycerza światłości i przekazuje mu amulet, który niegdyś nosił Arjan Alejver. Rozdział XVII Mistrz Kyrand przywołuje do siebie Tinnevana, który dotychczas ukrywał się u Czarnych Cierni i goił rany. Postanawia powołać Tinnevana na stanowisko nowego Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Ten wkłada szaty odpowiednie swojemu stanowisku i naciąga kaptur na głowę, by przykryć zniszczoną twarz. Następnie cała Inkwizycja pod wodzą Tinnevana oraz Czarne Ciernie wyruszają w drogę od Eleras Kypve. Nathan i Vivienne opuszczają Caep Taerayas i ruszają do legendarnego Caep Dhun. Ma to się znajdować u południowego podnóża gór Tearhellan, więc jest duża szansa na to, że w ogóle nie znajdą. Mimo tego się nie poddają i idą we wskazane miejsce. Mija tydzień. Nathan i Vivienne przemierzają śnieżne krainy na południu w pobliżu gór w poszukiwaniu wejścia. Niemal tracą całą nadzieję, ale w końcu cudem znajdują przysypane grubą warstwą śniegu elfickie wrota do Caep Dhun. Rozdział XVIII Eleras Kypve. W mrocznym sanktuarium we wnętrzu zamczyska trwa rytuał przemiany krwi. Położono 5 Kryształów i Kielich z krwią wampira w odpowiednim ułożeniu i Mistrz Kyrand rozpoczął rytuał. Obok stoi Tinnevan i cierpliwie się przygląda. Gdy Kyrand ukończył rytuał, nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi zakonnik Czarnego Ciernia i oznajmia, że... Eleras Kypve jest atakowane! Pod murami zamku stoi armia królestwa Awirii! Ale Kyrand się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Uśmiechnął się tylko złowieszczo i powiedział: "Myślą że nas powstrzymają... Udowodnimy im jak bardzo się mylą. przyprowadźcie mi Mistrza Nekromantę!". Wtedy przychodzi mroczna tajemnicza postać w czarnym jak śmierć, poszarpanym płaszczu, który całkowicie zakrywał jej oblicze. Postać stanęła i zdjęła kaptur... Okazało się, że to żywy trup! Miał Ohydną, bladą skórę i zapadnięta twarz oraz wokół niego unosiła się jasnozielona, złowieszcza poświata. Kyrand powierzył Tinnevanowi defensywę Eleras Kypve. Mroczny Nekromanta kłania się Tinnevanowi i mówi straszliwym, zimnym głosem: "Przeklęta armia nieumarłych staje na twoje rozkazy!" Z jasnozielonej, złowieszczej mgły nieopodal Eleras Kypve wyłoniły się szkielety i żywe trupy - była to przeklęta armia nieumarłych wskrzeszona przez Nekromantę. Więc przed zamczyskiem siły zła wystawiły swoje wojsko - czyli przeklętą armię, elitę Czarnych Cierni oraz oddziały Inkwizycji. Na przeciw nim stanęła armia Awirii, która z początku się bała, Lecz Gendar (który był tam obecny jako jeden z generałów) skierował do żołnierzy słowa otuchy i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Rozdział XIX Caep Dhun - Nathan i Vivienne przekraczają lodową bramę i schodzą starymi schodami przez mroczne wnętrze podziemnego miasta. W końcu docierają do głównej części miasta, które wydaje się wręcz opuszczone, lecz nagle kogoś zauważają. Z początku się boją, lecz później z mroków wychodzi świecąca lekko oczami czarna postać. Ma na sobie poobdzierane, szare szaty, jej ciało jest ciemnobłękitne, zdeformowane i pochorowane, a na głowie nie ma żądnych włosów. Nathan i Vivienne pytają się go kim jest, a on się im ujawnia - okazuje się, że to sam legendarny Vellendir we własnej osobie! Po rozmowie Nathan i Vivienne przedstawiają mu obecną sytuacje i swoją prośbę. Okazuje się, że on może im pomóc! Mówi, że jest w stanie otworzyć portal do Miedzyświecia by dać Nathanowi szansę powstrzymania Kyranda. Tylko jest jeden problem. By odprawić rytuał Vellendir musi spuścić cała swoją krew, co go zabije. Nie ma innego wyjscia, więc Vellendir zaczyna odprawiać rytuał. Na zewnątrz trwa bitwa. W środku sanktuarium Kyrand odprawia rytuał otwarcia portalu do Międzyświecia. Natomiast Tinnevan ma wewnętrzny dylemat. Zapragnął sam wejść do Miedzyświecia i zawładnąć starożytną magią, by wskrzesić swoja żonę. W dodatku nie chce, by Kyrand uczynił tak niewyobrażalnego zła. Gdy słowa nie działaja, Tinnevan postanowił powstrzymać Mistrza Kyranda przed wejściem do Międzyświecia. Rozpoczyna się potyczka w sanktuarium. Kyrand wraz z kilkoma Czarnymi Cierniami toczą walkę z Tinnevanem i kilkoma żołnierzami Inkwizycji po jego stronie. Tinnevan prawie zwyciężył, lecz Kyrand go zranił i korzystając z okazji wepchnął go do nieustabilizowanego portalu, więc jest przekonany, że Tinnevan zginął. Więc kontynuował rytuał. W końcu portal zostaje ustabilizowany - otwierają się magiczne wrota międzywymiarowe. Kyrand wkracza do Międzyświecia. Bitwa pod Eleras Kypve toczy się nadal. Tymczasem w Caep Dhun rytuał dobiega końca. Vellendir błyskawicznie stabilizuje portal, po czym pada na ziemię. Życzy Nathanowi powodzenia i mówi mu, że los tego świata jest w jego rękach, po czym mówi jakieś słowa po elicku, a następnie umiera. Nathan wkracza do Międzyświecia. Rozdział XX - "Otchłań" Nathan nagle znalazł się na jednej z wież Symbolu Araeth w Międzyświeciu (drogą przypomnienia: były to wielkie wieże połączone mostami na kształt magicznego symbolu Araeth). Wokół mrocznej, monumentalnej konstrukcji panuje szara bezkresna pustka, wieje silny, dziki wiatr oraz co chwile walą błyskawice. Szara mgła utrudnia widoczność. Słychać też ciche szepty wplątane w szum wiatru - jakby szepty zmarłych. W samym centrum Symbolu znajduje się najwyższa i największa wieża. Tam zapewne spotka swoje przeznaczenie... Nagle na swojej drodze napotyka Mistrza Kyranda. Po rozmowie obaj wyciągają swoje miecze. Rozpoczyna się pojedynek. Walcząc Kyrand próbuje przeciągnąć Nathana na swoja stronę mówiąc mu, że starożytne elfickie proroctwa o końcu świata zaczęły się spełniać i ostatnią nadzieją dla świata jest właśnie zdobycie władzy Symbolem. Natomiast Nathan stara się przemówić Kyrandowi do rozsądku, lecz to nic nie pomaga. Pojedynek toczy się dalej. Jednakże Nathan nie jest tak dobrym szermierzem jak Kyrand, więc Mistrz go obezwładnia i ogłusza potężnym ciosem. Szala zwycięstwa pod Eleras Kypve jest po stronie Czarnych Cierni. Nieumarli, Inkwizycja i zakonnicy powoli niszczą armię Awirską. Wówczas Gendar wraz z kilkoma innymi elitarnymi wojownikami wykorzystują moment - przedzierają się przez armię zła i wkraczają na mury Eleras Kypve. Nathan leży półprzytomny. Mistrz Kyrand już chciał go dobić, ale... nagle z pomocą Nathanowi przychodzą duchy Starożytnych Elfów! Zmuszają Kyranda do wycofania się do głównej wieży Symbolu. Pokonuje je, lecz z trudem. Gdy Nathan po kilkunastu minutach dochodzi do siebie i wstaje od razu rusza za nim. Po drodze męczą go złowieszcze wizje i szepty. W końcu dociera na najwyższą wieże i widzi Kyranda. Co do scenerii: z góry widać wszystkie ramiona symbolu, a po środku wieży tkwi wbity kostur magiczny Liusciira. Pojedynek trwa dalej. W końcu obok Nathana i Kyranda ujawnia się duch samego Vellendira - nie jako mroczna, lodowa postać, lecz jako prawdziwy, dostojny elf ze zdobionymi białymi szatami i kosturem czarodziejskim. Duch wspomaga Nathana, przez co udaje mu się pokonać Kyranda - Nathan śmiertelnie rani Kyranda. Wielki mistrz upada bezwładnie na ziemie. Rozdział XXI Nathan podchodzi do konającego Kyranda. Wielki Mistrz wyciąga w jego stronę swoją rękę, po czym z wielkim wysiłkiem mówi przez łzy: "Nathanie... Tyle zła wyrządziłem..." Nathan mówi, że wszystko już skończone, a Kyrand ostrzega Nathana, by nie dał się zwieść potędze Symbolu. Kyrand żałuje wszystkiego, co uczynił. Następnie nieobecnym wzrokiem mówi, że się boi i widzi przed sobą tylko wieczne potępienie, po czym wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Wielki Mistrz umiera. Nathan zamyka mu oczy, po czym wstaje i spogląda na ducha Vellendira, który mówi mu, by wziął do rąk wbity pośrodku wieży kostur. Nathan wykonuje polecenie, po czym Vellendir oznajmia mu jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Mówi mniej więcej tak: "Właśnie posiadłeś władzę nad Symbolem, synu Alejvera. Starożytna Magia jest twoja. Masz teraz dwie opcje. Pierwsza: przenieść Symbol do rzeczywistości, by siać zniszczenie. Druga: odesłać symbol w Zaświaty, by został zniszczony. Pamiętaj, że nie możesz się stąd wydostać. Więc jeśli wybierzesz drugą opcje musisz być świadom tego, że umrzesz. Jak postąpisz? To twoja decyzja." Nathan się zastanawia. Został postawiony w fatalnej sytuacji. Może przenieść Symbol do rzeczywistości, co się będzie równało praktycznie zniszczeniu świata żywych, gdyż potęga wieży pochłonie cały świat zamieniając go w istne piekło. Lecz jeśli odeśle symbol do Chaosu tu uratuje wszystkich, lecz sam będzie musiał się poświęcić. Nathan nie potrafi podjąć tej decyzji, kusi go potęga Symbolu, lecz przypomina sobie ostrzeżenie Kyranda. W końcu jednak postępuje słusznie - decyduje się na poświęcenie i odesłanie Symbolu do Chaosu. Vellendir mówi mówi, że dokonał słusznego wyboru, po czym Symbol przepada razem z Nathanem. Eleras Kypve: Gendar i elita Awirii przebijają się do sanktuarium i zabijają Nekromantę. Wówczas wszyscy nieumarli nagle przestają walczyć i mówią "W końcu jesteśmy wolni..." - czar pryska i przeklęta armia się rozpada zamieniając w kupę kości i ciał. Nad Eleras Kypve zawisła biała flaga. Oddziały Inkwizycji i Czarne Ciernie się poddają (nieliczni zakonnicy walczą dalej, jednak w końcu padają). Żołnierze awirscy rozbrajają wroga i radują się ze zwycięstwa. Epilog Kilka dni później: Gendar i Vivienne spotykają się w pałacu w Caep Taerayas. Oboje są smutni z powodu śmierci Nathana. Vivienne nie może wytrzymać z żalu, wpada w głęboką depresje i zamyka się w sobie. Gendar bezskutecznie stara się ją pocieszyć. W końcu do nowego domu Gendara wpada posłaniec, który wręcza mu list. Widnieje na nim pieczęć Egleraiasa z Kręgu. Gendar odczytuje wiadomość: okazuje się, że Eaelmaeran leży na łożu śmierci z powodu poważnej choroby i usłyszał o upadku Zakonu. Przeprasza i oddaje Gendarowi swoje stanowisko - Gendar zostaje mianowany arcymagiem Najwyższego Kręgu. Miasto Ogrodów - siedziba Najwyższego Kręgu. Wszyscy zebrali się w wielkiej auli, by wysłuchać przemówienia Gendara, który jest teraz ubrany w eleganckie szaty arcymaga. Po brawach wygłasza przemówienie, podczas którego wspomina poświęcenie Nathana i nawiązuje do jego przygody. Na samym końcu mówi o zagrożeniu, jakie grozi całej Tasedrze - inwazji Cesarstwa. W ostatniej scenie widzimy żołnierzy Cesarstwa maszerujących w stronę Miasta Ogrodów. KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ Wyjaśnienia pytań - FAQ Dlaczego Nathan zginął? Nie, tak naprawdę żyje i ma się dobrze. W drugiej części przekonasz się o tym, że wydostał się z Międzyświecia. Kim Był Arjan Alejver? Ojciec Nathana, jego historię poznasz po przeczytaniu opowiadania "Cień Zaświatów". Dlaczego Kyrand zabił Wielkiego Inkwizytora? Bo nie umiesz czytać. Przeczytaj jeszcze raz ze zrozumieniem fragmenty pisane ciemnoczerwoną czcionką. Informacje Dodatkowe Czas akcji 25 wrzesień - Nathan opuszcza Willę 30 wrzesień - Nathan dociera do Miasta Ogrodów 5 październik - Nathan powraca do Willi 6 październik - nocą powraca na koniu do Miasta Ogrodów. Atak CC, następnego ranka Taniec Żywiołów 7 październik - uwolnienie kumpla Gendara 8 październik - wyruszenie w drogę i poznanie Erevina z Caldemory 9 październik - Gendar dochodzi do Tinnevana. Zdobycie koni przez Nathana, Viv i Erevina 10 październik - Narada Najwyższego Kręgu dot. inwazji na Wampiry 13 październik - Nathan i Vivienne dostrzegają Wieże Księżyca i Gwiazd. 14 październik - Dotarcie do Caep Taerayas, bitwa o Szkarłatny Tron, utrata Kryształu Wichrów 19 październik - Ocalenie Nathana, Tinnevan oddaje Kielich i Kryształ Wody Kyrandowi 21 październik - Pojedynek magiczny między Tinnevanem a Gendarem. 22 październik - dotarcie do miasta Krasnoludów i przygoda z Merhiliusem. 24 październik - Poznanie Vellisitha Smokobójcy 25 październik - Przeprawa przez góry Tearhellan, wzięcie Kryształu i nocą powrót do wioski. 26 październik - Śmierć Erevina 27 październik - Nathan częściowo poznaje historię Arjana 28 października - Śmierć Smokobójcy 29 października - śmierć Wielkiego Inkwizytora, podróż do Caep Dhun 5 listopada - bitwa o Eleras Kypve, akcja w Międzyświeciu 8 listopada - epilog 19 listopada - epilog Protagoniści: Nathan Alejver Feth Vorkhin † Vivienne Aleskersen Gendar Aleskersen Rycerz Merwin Erevin z Caldemory † Vellisith Smokobójca † Patrinemus Eilavenus II Liusciir Iornas Aeth Sael'drinaeryel † Vellendir Marleas Aeth Faen'darielyaan † Rhann Junajan Antagoniści Mistrz Kyrand † Nekromanta Har'ahhkar † Wielki Inkwizytor Senaeran † Egleraias Aeth Eaelmaeran † Trookvar III Pogromca Tinnevan Wampiry ze Szkarłatnego Tronu † Orkowie z gór Tearhellan Merhilius † Dlogan † Nekromanta Har'ahhkar † Wytłumaczenie planu Czarnych Cierni By otworzyć magiczny portal do Międzyświecia, potrzebna jest krew Starożytnego Elfa umieszczona na piedestale. W czasach dzisiejszych Starożytni wyginęli, jednakże pewna gildia wampirów pochodzi jeszcze z tamtych czasów i wywodzi się ze Starożytnych. Lecz ich krew się do tego nie nadaje - jest skażona krwią wampirów. Więc należy zamienić ich krew w krew Starożytnych. Do tego jest wymagane 5 artefaktów, które należy umieścić na narożnikach naszkicowanego na płaszczyźnie pentagramu. Tymi artefaktami są ukryte po całej Tasedrze Kryształ Ognia, Wody, Ziemi, Wichrów i Chaosu. Na środku należy ustawić specjalny Kielich wypełniony krwią wampirów. Po wypowiedzeniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, krew zostanie oczyszczona, przez co powstanie czysta krew Starożytnych. Gdy już będziemy mieć krew Starożytnych, należy umieścić kielich napełniony tą krwią na piedestale i wypowiedzieć staroelfickie zaklęcie. Wtedy krew zacznie wrzeć, Kielich zamieni się w kamień a przed piedestałem otworzą się wrota prowadzące do Międzyświecia. Na miejscu, w głównej wieży symbolu, znajduje się kostur starożytnego czarodzieja - Liusciira Iornasa Aeth Seal'drinaeriela. Posłuży on do władania mocą symbolu - za jego pomocą można odesłać wieże do Chaosu, jak i również przenieść do naszego wymiaru. Znamię Przeznaczenia II TO TYLKO DOMYSŁY, NIC TU NIE JEST PEWNE! Wątki główne: Oliwkowy - Główny Wątek Fabularny Czyli: Odnajdywanie sposobu przywrócenia Nathana przez Vivienne (podróż na Emaleję i odnajdywanie ostatniego Kapłana Życia, po czym powrót na Tasedrę), następnie powrót Nathana po przygodzie w Caep Luminis Czerwony - Wątek Trookvara III i Cesarstwa /font> Poszukiwania portalu do Altumii, przejście przez niego i odkrycie jej. Cesarscy nazywają nowy ląd "Treahmarią", odkrywają wysoką technologie Podróżników i nawiązują kontakt ze smokami. Zielony - Wątek Tinnevana i Czarnego Króla /font> Tinnevan wrzucony przez Kyranda do portalu trafia do Altumii. Tam ratuja go miejscowi elfowie. Opowiada o jego powrocie na dobrą ścieżkę, zostaniu Władcą Smoków, następnie opętaniem przez arcydemona Asah'teona. Jego droga jako Mroczny Lord Chaosu i czempion Asah'terona, odnajdywanie 5ciu artefaktów Chaosu, a następnie utrata kontroli nad sobą - Asah'teron powstaje w pełni swojej mocy jako Czarny Król oraz przejście w hibernacje w sanktuarium w Altumii. Wątki dodatkowe: Pomarańczowy - Wątek przyjaźni i miłości Nathana i Vivienne Co tu będzie? Nie wiem :( Brązowy - Wątek Malaverian, czasów mitycznych i wojny z Podróżnikami Co w nim będzie? O.o Żółty - Wątek poszukiwań Arjana Alejvera Nathan szuka swojego ojca, bo usłyszał plotki, że ponoć Arjan może żyć. Akcja głównego wątku dzieje się 3 lata po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, czyli w roku 1251. Wątek Tinnevana z początku dzieje bezpośrednio po I części, następnie akcja dzieje się równolegle z czasem teraźniejszym Akcja wątku Malaverian dzieje się ok. 3000 lat przed upadkiem Imperium Księżyca i Gwiazd. Pomysły na wątek główny Po odesłaniu Wież Symbolu do Chaosu Nathan zostaje w ostatniej chwili przeniesiony przez duchy do świętego, niebiańskiego miasta Caep Luminis. Tam spotyka duchy zmarłych osób z 1 części, które zostały zbawione (w tym Vellisitha, Erevina, członków drużyny Nathana, Starożytnych Elfów a także mistrza Kyranda). Tłum dusz klaszcze na jego widok, a Nathan idzie przez miasto do najwyższego pałacu na końcu miasta, gdzie spotyka trzy świetliste, majestatyczne postacie. Słyszy ich głos - "jeszcze nie czas" albo coś w tym stylu, następnie budzi się zdezorientowany w jakimś lesie w środku nocy. (Nathan odkrywa to dopiero potem, lecz otrzymał dar - magię Światłości). Dociera do jakiejś wioski i ku jego zdziwieniu na świecie minęło kilka lat (jest rok 1251). Tymczasem Vivienne szuka sposobu na uratowanie Nathana, bo nie może uwierzyć w jego śmierć. W końcu dowiaduje się o rzekomym ostatnim Kapłanie Życia. Płynie na Emaleję by go odnaleźć i w końcu odnajduje starego elfa, który udowadnia, że włada magią życia. Płynąc z powrotem na Tasedrę napotykają Cesarski okręt, który zaczyna ich ścigać. Uciekając wpadają w sztorm z trąbą powietrzną. Cesarscy nie odpuszczają i doganiają ich okręt. Rozpoczyna się bitwa, a następnie cesarscy abordażują statek Vivienne. Elf zostaje zabity, a Vivienne schwytana. Okazuje się, że cesarski kapitan miał specjalny rozkaz pojmać Vivienne i dostarczyć do cesarza Trookvara III. (chodzi o to, że cesarz wiedział o jej pochodzeniu - płynęła w niej krew Treahmara). Pomysły na wątek Tinnevana i Asah'terona Wyrzucony przez Kyranda Wielki Inkwizytor Tinnevan trafia do Otchłani Nulbariskiej, gdzie traci przytomność. W końcu zostaje odnaleziony przez Vae'daelyare, a następnie budzi się w ich wiosce. Tam opatrują jego rany i powoli dochodzi do zdrowia. Od teraz ma u nich dług wdzięczności i postanawia służyć im wszelaką pomocą. Odtąd prowadzi w miarę spokojne życie, lecz w końcu na bezkresnych pustkowiach przez przypadek odnajduje tajemniczy artefakt - Maskę Bestii. Okazuje się, że przedmiot ten daje właścicielowi moc ujarzmiania smoków - Tinnevan postanawia założyć Maskę Bestii, przez co staje się w wiele bardziej potężny. Przyjął tytuł Władcy Smoków, stworzył miecz i zbroję ze smoczej kości i odtąd sprawniej potrafił bronić wioskę Vae'daelyare przed niebezpieczeństwami. Niestety maska okazała się jego zgubą... Tinnevan coraz bardziej stawał się uległy Czarnemu Królowi, aż w końcu demon obiecał mu, że wskrzesi jego martwą żonę. Od teraz Tinnevan zaczyna ślepo wierzyć w słowa Asah'terona i być posłuszny jego woli. Demon umacnia ciało Tinnevana, a następnie wysyła go, by nawiązał kontakt z właśnie przybyłymi do Altummi wojskami Cesarstwa (zobacz: wątek Trookvara III). Tinnevan zgodnie z wolą Asah'terona oferuje im pomoc - rozkazuje smokom służyć Cesarstwu. Natomiast sam przechodzi przez portal do podstawowego wymiaru. Czarny Król wysyła Tinnevana na Tasedrę - do królestwa Eilawen. Jego zadaniem jest zniszczenie Najwyższego Kręgu. Tinnevan udaje się tam dosłownie zrównując siedzibę Kręgu z ziemią i mordując wszystkich czarodziei, którzy praktycznie nie mieli szans z jego potęgą, którą obdarował go Czarny Król. W końcu z zimną krwią - po epickim pojedynku w Sali Przedwiecznych - zabija samego Gendara. Następnie Asah'teron zleca Tinnevanowi specjalne zadanie - znalezienie wszystkich pięciu demonicznych artefaktów Chaosu: Korony Upadłych Królów, Szpona Zaświatów i Kryształu Chaosu. Tinnevan otrzymuje od demona nową, majestatyczną i potężną zbroję, która potęguje jego zdolności. Tinnevan znajduje najpierw Kryształ Chaosu w ruinach Eleras Kypve, następnie Szpon Zaświatów (nie wiem jeszcze gdzie) i ostatecznie Koronę Upadłych Królów znaną z "Cienia Zaświatów" - w opuszczonej kopalni na Emalei, gdzie poległ niegdyś Neherius. Wychodząc stamtąd spotyka Junajana (patrz: wątek Junajana) - przyjaciela Gendara, który chce powstrzymać demona. Rozpoczyna się pojedynek magiczny, w którym Junajan ostatecznie przegrywa i umiera. Ostatecznie Czarny Król rozkazuje Tinnvaenowi wymordować wioskę Cerossis, by ukazać swą potęgę. Tinnevan wypełnia polecenie - nikt nie przeżył. Tinnevan wraca do sanktuarium Czarnego Króla w Altumii. Tam demon spełnia swoją obietnicę - daje Tinnevanowi to, o co Tinnevan walczył od zawsze i było jego życiowym celem - wskrzesza martwą żonę Tinnevana. Jednakże ona gardzi nim, gdy widzi, czym się stał. Z żalu popełnia samobójstwo, a Tinnevan pogrąża się w żałobie. Wtedy Czarny Król ostatecznie Protagoniści: Nathan Alejver † (uśmiercony przez cesarskiego zabójce LUB Arjana Alejvera) Vivienne Aleskersen Gendar Aleskersen † (uśmiercony przez Tinnevana) Patrinemus Eilavenus II Junajan † (uśmiercony przez Czarnego Króla) Antagoniści Trookvar III Pogromca Verian Vollor'essi Volmiturio Czarny Król Asah'teron